Chocolate Surprise
by Igsel
Summary: Arthur comes home on Valentine's day and finds a frenchman covered in chocolate. Smut, yaoi, sex Mature. FrUk


**Title: **Chocolate Surprise

Arthur had barely noticed it was valentine. It was just a normal day at work for him. Sure some others gave him chocolates and cards, but that was basically it. Valentine's day had passed rather normal. There was nothing special about today. He yawned and got out of the cab. It was already past eight.

He rummaged through his bag looking for a key.

Unlocking the door before he kicks of his shoes. He took out the cards and few boxes of chocolates and placed it on the kitchen table and forgets about it. He didn't care for valentine, but he did like chocolate though. He yawned once again and made his way to his bedroom.

When he opened the door to his bedroom he found something he didn't want in there. Or rather someone. On his bed lied Francis, naked, covered in chocolate sauce and chocolates scattered around him. Arthur's first reaction was to stare and blush deeply. With a flustered face he face palmed and shook his head. Muttering a "this is why I don't like valentine."

Francis faked a pout. "Mais, mon cher, you know you actually do~" "Shut up frog. P-put some pants on." he said averting his gaze. Francis smirked and licked his, covered in chocolate, indexfinger seductively. "It would be a waste of chocolate." Arthur couldn't help but giving him some glances. Francis gestured for him to come closer. "C'mon cher, it is valentine, we can make some love on zis day, non?" "W-wanker, stop finding excuse to jump me-" "Shhh, cher, I'm not making excuses, c'me here."

Arthur cursed himself inside for obeying the Frenchman and came closer. This is how it always went, Francis would just look at him suggestively and please him and he would give. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. "J-just because I I don't want to waste some good chocolate." Francis smirk grew wider. "Of course, cher~" he drew the Englishman closer and pressed chocolate tasting kiss on Arthur's lips.

The Englishman's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Francis slided down Arthur's pants and dragged him onto the bed. Arthur returned the kiss, licking Francis' lips, liking the taste. Francis pulled away whispering close to Arthur's ear. "Go down." smirking at the flustered face of the Englishman. "C'mon Arthur~ we 'ave done iet a zillion times." Arthur frowned. "N-not that much, git." but he obeyed and worked his way down.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Highly embarassed by it all, but still he continued, placing soft kissing on Francis chest, starting to lick the chocolate up. Francis let out out pleasant sounds. Soon a series of low moans filled the room. Arthur stopped around his waist. He wasn't going to do this any longer. Francis reached for a bottle of chocolate sauce. "You know there is still some left."

Francis leaned up to change their position. Pouring some sauce over Arthur's chest. "S-stop it git, wanker." he squirmed when Francis licked his jaw. "Non." he replied and went down to nip and suck Arthur's nipple. Arthur gripped the Frenchman's hair and let out a loud moan. Francis didn't stop and continued to lick and suck his way dow to Arthur's half hard member.

He poured the last bit of chocolate sauce over it and gave Arthur's crotch a long seductive lick. "Hnng F-frog." Arthur gasped. "Oui?" he replied innocently. "H-hurry" he said impatiently. He didn't care anymore. "As you wish~" Francis took his member in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. He started sucking, resulting for Arthur to make some lovely moans. "C-close." he panted. After one hard suck he spilled over the edge. Francis swallowed it all, Arthur looked at away. "D-don't do such embarassing things." he muttered.

Francis however licked his lips and grinned. "Mais cher, it is delicieux~" he purred and got back up. He pulled Arthur onto his lap. "Let's do more of those delicieux things." He said placing soft gentle kisses on Arthurs lips. Arthur pulled away. "l-lube." he mumbled with reddening cheeks.

"Don't have any, mais chocolate would work, non?" Arthur shook his head. "T-that's too, i-it's." He couldn't reject this properly with the Frenchman touching him, making his head feel dizy. "S'il te plaît." he pleaded and pressed another kiss on Arthur's lips. "F-fine, just this once." Francis grinned victouriously and fished another bottle with sauce from the floor.

He poured some over his fingers before adding one inside Arthur, who gasped and let out a low groan. Soon a second and a third fingered followed. Francis made a sccisoring movement and pulled them again out. "Ready, cher." Arthur couldn't manage a reply and nodded.

Francis switched his position and put half of his member inside Arthur. "A-a-aaagh." "Dieu- you're zo tight." "J-just move, twat." Arthur ordered him. The Frenchman started pushing more of his member inside. Thrusting a little harder. "Hnng, t-that spot..." Arthur panted. "H-hit it again." he requested. Francis was happy to do it and kept hitting the same spot. The air in the room was filled with moans.

"Hnng c-close." Francis moaned. "Me, too I'm-" Just when Francis came inside him, Arthur spilled over the edge. Francis collapsed on top of him. He rolled over and pulled Arthur onto him. Both lay there panting for awhile. "I love you cher, happy v-valentine's day." Francis said peckign Arthur's lips. Arthur cuddled into his touch. "l-love you too git, happy valentine's day." he said hiding his embarassed blushing face into the Frenchman's chest.

The end.


End file.
